cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moesi
Moesi is an Old One hybrid, Thrace's daughter, and a member of the Royal House of Thracia. Biography Write the first section of your article here. Trivia (Interactive) 01. Moesi does not love Satrai. She and Satrai share nearly every moment, emotion, and thought. His joys, sorrows and triumphs are hers, in a very literal way, and hers are his. They are capable of merging so completely that they become one mind, and they have explored and shared the energies that form their very beings. His soul is part of hers, and her soul is part of his. Love is nothing, compared to that. Dardani's reaction: She did her best for a long time to ignore and deny this perspective in her older siblings. She didn't want to acknowledge that these feelings essentially are love, in one of its strongest forms. It disturbed her to think she knew enough about the emotion to recognize it in others who were trying to supress it, but she also realized, later, that it had been comforting to not be the only one of her father's children that was capable of it. 02. Of all the aspects of human beauty, the one Moesi understands most is the importance of hair. Her birth mother's species, sevaul, has head tentacles, which are an important part of beauty and sexual signaling in their society. Moesi inherited those tentacles and instincts, and thinks of human hair as similar. Hairstyles are the human version of the gestures sevauls make with their tentacles, dyes are the human version of sevaul skin stains, and so on. 03. Moesi is often defiant and constantly tests the limits of what she's allowed to do. However, she does not resent those limits. She doesn't think of this as a contradiction. She enjoys defiance for its own sake, not out of dislike for the limits Thrace sets, and she appreciates those limits because she knows that they're an intrinsic part of being a princess and goddess. Also, defiance stops being fun for her when it causes serious problems. Dersaii's reaction: As a child, she emulated this trait far too often for her own good, particularly because she wasn't as skilled at Moesi is at knowing when she was going too far. 04. The trait that Moesi puts the most effort into controlling is her temper. Whenever she's angry, Moesi wants to lash out violently, and fight until the subject of her wrath is beaten into submission. This is not always the appropriate course of action. Even when it is, it should be a deliberate choice, rather than her falling prey to her instincts. She didn't gain full control of this impulse until Edoni was hollowed. After that, fear outweighed rage. 05. Moesi's ability to change her color is limited. She's both envious of and fascinated by her siblings who can completely control their coloration. When she was a child she would start fights with Satrai and Triballi, just so she could see them turn white. This occasionally got her into trouble with Thrace, who disapproved of Moesi antagonizing her brothers over something so trivial. Now when she wants Satrai to turn pretty colors, all she has to do is ask. 06. Moesi loves all forms of physical activity, whether it's fighting or hunting or simply running. She becomes bored, restless and irritable if she has to stay still for too long. She once spent five days without any physical activity (other than basic things, like walking around her home) just to prove to herself and Thrace that she could. By the end of those five days, she was so bored and irritable that even Satrai was wary of going near her. 07. Though she tries not to call attention to it, Moesi knows Denna as well as Satrai does, and cares about her almost as much as he does. She's not interested in being as kind to Denna as Satrai is, and she doesn't care whether or not Denna ever cares about her. She feels all of the affection that Denna shows Satrai, and that's enough. Denna might never think of her as a granddaughter, but in her mind, Moesi calls her Darmeer. Denna's reaction: Denna genuinely likes Moesi, though it isn't with the same all-consuming familial affection and overprotectiveness that she feels towards Satrai. She's certain that, if she knew her better, saw her more often, she would feel that way. If she knew Moesi already felt that way about her, she'd be so deeply touched, she wouldn't even care that it's a by-product of Satrai's feelings, rather than anything she's done for her. 08. Moesi has met her birth mother, Noidel, several times. Their first meeting was awkward, as each of them tried and failed to define where the other fit in their life, and Moesi suspected that meeting with Noidel was pointless. However, sevauls have few emotional attachments, even to their children, and that eventually let them see each other as merely distant allies and fellow warriors; they have absolutely no bond as mother and daughter. Moesi genuinely likes Noidel and has considered taking her as a servant. Dardani's reaction: When she was thirteen and trying to decide whether or not she wanted to meet her birth mother, she asked all of her siblings with living birth mothers how they felt about them. Moesi's relationship with Noidel was the one that encouraged her the most to seriously consider it. 09. Moesi loves new experiences. She tolerates routine out of necessity, but prefers adventures and the unexpected. This makes her well suited for managing turbulent territories, and conquering new territories. To her, constantly being under the threat of attack is practically a good thing; it gives her ample opportunities to lead crusades against her enemies. One thing she worries about is the possibility that Thracia will one day run out of enemies that Thrace's ethical code allows her to attack. Thankfully, this seems unlikely. 10. Her main way of dealing with lessers is humor. She often says things jokingly when she actually means them, because she's found that humor makes lessers more comfortable with concepts they would otherwise find difficult. She practices humor often, learning different ways of saying things that make them sound less serious. Her goal is to be able to face an enemy and make him laugh with the words "I am going to kill you." (Naturally, "haha, you don't have a chance!" laughter doesn't count.) 11. Moesi's favorite pet is a gokhat (a large aquatic species native to Oshinurd). She stole his egg from his mother when she was a child, named him Meikoh, raised him and swam with him through the oceans of Oshinurd, exploring. Moesi has some ability to speak with oceanic animals, and she and Meikoh communicate as well as any sapient and non-sapient beings can. She brought Meikoh to Earth with her when she left Oshinurd, and he now lives in the Gulf of Mexico, near Mérida. 12. Moesi is not naturally kind. She follows Thrace's ethical code, which usually prevents her from hurting anyone other than Thracia's enemies. She understands kindness through Satrai. Those things are all that keep her from becoming what the lessers would call cruel and evil. She dreams of founding an empire through merciless conquest, and ruling as general, queen and goddess over subjects who love and fear her in equal measure. While she would never betray Thrace, she still hopes that her dream will one day be reality. Illyria's reaction: She's never shared this directly with anyone but Zak and Satrai, but she understands this desire. She half-hopes that by the time she dies, Thrace will have accepted the idea that her kingdom will be truly Satrai's, and that Moesi can be the queen she hopes to be at his side. 13. Moesi was a few days old when she first met Moesia. She didn't know what was happening; all she saw was a lesser named Denathe, and she didn't know why her father let the lesser hold her, or why the lesser stared at her so intently. She doesn't remember this, but has seen both Thrace's and Moesia's memories of it. Moesi's first memory of Moesia is when she was a few months old, and met the Denathe Queen. They got along incredibly well, and became very close. Illyria's reaction: Illyria often felt possessive of the squidlets when they were children, and was inherently (and uncharitably) suspicious and begrudging of the other relatives, allies and servants that were close to them. This hasn't entirely faded since they became adults, but Moesia's a complete exception. She's asked to see Moesi's favorite memories of her. 14. Moesi often clashes with Odrysai. They both tend to dominate their siblings, and they tried to dominate each other until they were ranked. Their childhood was full of power struggles, often with Moesi, Odrysai and Edoni vying for control over Satrai, Triballi and Medi (Moesi still half-believes that Triballi was hers, and Odrysai took him from her). He's stubborn, arrogant (she shares those traits- that doesn't make them less irritating), obsessed with magic, and worst of all, he ended up outranking her. Despite all this, she likes him. Mostly. Zamiel's reaction: She remembers their childhood power struggles in detail, and observes every clash they still have as adults. She resents Moesi more than any of the other kenthas, and hopes, when her lord is king and removes the rest from the equation, that Moesi will be the last to die. Because she also really, really hopes that Odrysai will let her play with Moesi first. Dardani's reaction: Dardani is amused by Moesi's clashes with Odrysai, and in an odd way, grateful for them. She may be obedient to him and respectful of him (he does outrank her), but that doesn't mean she doesn't butt heads with him herself. She's grateful Moesi does as well jointly because it keeps her from looking too bad in the eyes of her father and because it gives her another way to connect with her sister. However, she'll go toe-to-toe with both for Triballi. She doesn't want to own him; she just feels that she needs him more than they do. 15. While Moesi likes Iesta, she also finds her somewhat baffling. Iesta's strength is in politics, deception and manipulation, slippery words and confusing webs of alliances and betrayals where there isn't always a difference between friend and foe. Moesi's strength is in battlefields, glorious clashes of weapons, warriors and strategies, the thrill of combat, the bliss of victory and the sanctity of an enemy's final breath. Moesi understands politics and can can handle political situations, but she only vaguely understands how anyone can love politics as much as Iesta does. Illyria's reaction: Illyria both empathizes with and is disappointed by this. When she was young, she loved political maneuvering and physical warfare equally, and in the present, she misses both. She's tried before to teach Moesi how both are enjoyable and in their own ways, similar, and to balance the image of warrior monarch with politician in a singular identity, but strongly suspects that this has been unsuccessful. 16. Moesi idealizes the Illyria of the Primordial. She loves stories and memories of the God-King, even stories about the Purge. She especially loves the battles that won Illyria half of the continent. Moesi sometimes recreates those battles, in dreamscapes that Imortaes makes for her. She is less reverent towards Illyria as she exists today. She likes and respects Illyria, but Illyria simply isn't the unstoppable conquering force that she was in the Primordium. No one is, not even Thrace. Moesi sometimes wishes that she had been born in the Primordium. Illyria's reaction: Illyria is generally okay with this, as she knows that most of her species she's in contact with understand, identify with, etc., the Illyria she used to be better than the Illyria she is. The main reason it bothers her--particularly in Moesi's case--is that the Illyria that was wouldn't have had any interest whatsoever in Thrace's children. She knows that for a fact; she didn't care about the children he had with Lycia at all, and it's only through Old One memory that she can even recall their names. 17. Athban the blood-clawed is Moesi's favorite of her father's servants. He's High General of Thracia, and loves battle just as much as she does. They're rarely in the same place, since Athban has to defend Thracia and most of Moesi's time on Earth has been spent in Illyria's lands, but they keep in close contact. They share a copy of "Death's Song" by Druxin II, sending it back and forth between them and adding notes to the margins, and to pages they insert into it. It's one of Moesi's favorite possessions. 18. Moesi is far from scholarly. She's not unintelligent, and she tolerates all the studying she has to do to be a worthy kenthas, but most intellectual pursuits bore her. She's less adept at learning languages than the other kenthas (she usually learns them from Satrai, as copulation merges their minds), she's relatively unskilled with magic (though she can avoid accidentally setting things on fire when she casts spells), and she's apathetic about any history that doesn't involve war. The only books she enjoys reading are about warfare, strategy, weapons, and military leaders. Dardani's reaction: Even if she were more inclined to be close to her sisters than she is, she is very aware of the fact that this would be a huge stumbling block in finding something she and Moesi could bond over. Everything Dardani really loves, Moesi is bored by, and vice versa. She's pretty sure that the only reasons they get along at all is because Moesi has so much of Satrai in her, and because Dardani has worked harder on being generally kind and reasonably emotionally accessible to her sisters than she has on correcting just about any of her other major character flaws. 19. Moesi is more reliant on water than the other squidlets. Her birth mother was a sevaul, and sevauls can only survive out of water for a few hours. Moesi is obviously not that limited- not only is she not fully sevaul, but her Old One invulnerability makes her immune to environments that would otherwise be damaging. As far as she knows, she can survive out of water indefinitely. However, she becomes somewhat uncomfortable when she's been away from water for over a week. It's a tolerable discomfort and easy to avoid, but Moesi still finds it irritating. 20. Many people have assumed that, because she is defiant and dreams of being a queen, Moesi is less loyal to Thrace than the other squidlets are. This is incorrect. Moesi worships Thrace. Everything about him awes her; his power, his age, his skills as a leader, the glorious battles he's won. He is, in every way, better than her. He may have been reduced by his shell, but he fights tirelessly to become a true god again, which gives her hope that she, weak and lesser-like as she is, can become a true goddess. Notes Category:Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Old Ones